


Mr. Accidental Thirst Trap

by fuzzylilpeach



Series: peaches n cream [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylilpeach/pseuds/fuzzylilpeach
Summary: birthday present from the universe? iwaizumi hajime sliding into your dms
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Series: peaches n cream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221611
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Mr. Accidental Thirst Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michaelandthegodsquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelandthegodsquad/gifts).



> happy birthday beautiful [mag](https://twitter.com/mikeandgodsquad)  
> you are such a delight ily, I hope you like it!!
> 
> thank you [dindi](https://twitter.com/dindie__)  
> for being the best beta ever and for bringing this [thirst trap](https://twitter.com/dindie__/status/1372597582971559936) to life ;)

It is the night before your 24th birthday. The only dim light in your room is coming from your phone as you scroll through twitter while lying in your bed (yes the lights are off even though it's barely past 9). You roll your eyes as you see another art repost and decide that it's time for things to get a little more adventurous since it's the last official hours of your 23rd year on this god forsaken planet.

You search the name of your favorite thirst trap account and bite your lip as pictures of a hunked out, half naked man fills your screen. Iwaizumi Hajime. At the sexy age of 27 he is already the athletic trainer for the Japanese National Team and boy do you wish he was the trainer for some other things also.

Iwaizumi is exactly your type. He’s built like a professional athlete even though he stopped playing volleyball after university and has this short spiky black hair that you just wanna run your fingers through and mess up. 

And those god damn _fucking_ arms. God the things you would do just to take one little chomp out of them…

He’s been making big waves recently because his sweet personality is such a stark contrast to his big, muscled body. Iwaizumi doesn’t seem like a prick in interviews at all but just looking at his twitter feed alone is a whole other story. Let’s just say it’s crazy how someone can make you want to take them home to meet your parents but also make you want to rip their clothes off and lick every inch of their sweaty skin clean. 

You scroll past your favorites (him in these sinful teal shorts, a workout selfie in a tight dri fit, a workout selfie without a dri fit, etc. etc.)

One picture in particular really catches your eyes (aka turns your pussy into a waterfall). Iwaizumi is fresh out the shower in a low slung towel, still dripping wet mind you.

Okay yeah it’s time for an orgasm. As you move to grab your vibe from your bedside drawer your finger must have slipped though because you turn back to find a little arrow symbol filled out in green.

 _Shit. Fuck._ You didn't mean to retweet the picture and it looks like you forgot to switch accounts to your nsfw one so he's gonna get the notif from your main. Just great (you do have a way cuter pfp on this one though so silver lining you guess?).

Ugh, whatever. He has like half a million followers he is not paying attention to any of this. You're too old to be caring about this shit anyways so once the initial quickened heartbeat settles back to normal you get yourself situated for some much needed ‘you’ time.

Right as you slip your soaked panties off though, you see a dm pop up. From @iwahaji__. 

_Fuck._

But you know that feeling in your stomach isn’t dread or even embarrassment. Nah, your night has taken an exciting turn, and you’re straight up giddy all of a sudden. Why would absolute-definition-of-a-thirst-trap Iwaizumi Hajime message _you_ of all people? You know he might have seen the retweet notif but why would he ever bother with someone like you?

You briefly think about what your best friend told you the last time you went down this train of thought: you are fucking hot as shit and any guy _should_ bother with someone like you. Fuck, I am sexy as hell, you think. 

Okay, now that you have your bad bitch pants on (metaphorically of course, you’re much closer to being naked in real life), you click on the message icon in the bottom corner.

<<<hey ur hot

<<<sorry that was kinda douchey lol 

<<<ur still hot tho :)

>>>lmao

>>>hi, ur not so bad urself…

<<<oof a babe that uses ellipses, im def glad I slid in 

>>>oh my god are you secretly a grammar nerd? Japan’s sweetheart does crossword puzzles I bet haha

<<<maybe, if i say yes will you let me take you out? 

>>>hmmmm

You leave him on read for a couple minutes (because you are an adult that knows how these things work).

>>>okay :)

<<< does the hottie have plans tomorrow? Wanna come to the jnt exhibition match? I can hook you up with vip tixxx

>>>actually its my bday tomorrow

<<<even better, lemme give the birthday girl a present

>>>oh? and what might that be?

<<<come see me tomorrow and you’ll find out

He adds a lowkey horrifying amount of eggplant and water drop emojis but you know what that means and your pussy is already throbbing. Sooooo yeah a smidge douchey but just hot and charming enough to get away with it. 

___________________

You are 24 now and you are fiddling with the straps on your sundress. Is this normal? To wear a dress to this thing? What the fuck do people even wear they have VIP ticket to an exhibition volleyball match and bulge town?? In front of your mirror, you flip the bottom of the dress up to give your underwear one last look over. This feels like when you wore a thong for the first time at 16 when you went to the One Direction concert. Except now, you are absolutely going to get dicked down.So, hey not so bad.

You apply one more coat of lipgloss, slip your stan smith superstars on, and then you’re out the door. 

The game itself is actually surprisingly fun. They are playing another strong team, Canada, but you know they’ll win. You are getting hyped up with the crowd and the people sitting next to you in the front row are really nice, they even offer you some of the snacks they brought with them. But even if you did think the whole entire thing sucked, Iwaizumi Hajime standing on the sidelines in a fitted black polo and asshugging slacks would make up for it. 

Let’s be honest, you spend most of the game checking him out and really only pay attention when something major happens (like that no touch ace Sakusa won the 4th game with). Yup, panties are already wet. 

Japan wins ( _duh_ ) and all the guys are celebrating. You wait until the first crowd of people leave passing a little time by checking your phone before making your way down to the courts. 

“Holy _shit_ you’re so fucking cute in person,” Iwaizumi declares when you finally meet up after all the players head off to the locker room. You really can’t help the bashful smile that you give him after he pulls you into a hug. He smells so...oh this is gonna be so fucking good.

“Hi.” You officially introduce yourself and fiddle with the hem of your dress as he grabs his nike bag off the bench. The plan is to go back to his place which is about a 20 minute car ride from the stadium. 

Iwaizumi and you chat about niceties and such as you exit the main gym. Both of you walk down a long nondescript hall before stopping at a door with the plaque ‘Black Jackals Locker Room.’ 

“Let me freshen up a bit cause I do actually sweat quite a lot after a match even though I’m not playing.”

The words are coming out of your mouth before you even realize: “Don’t.” 

He shoots you a questioning look.

“You, umm, don’t need to freshen up or whatever,” oh god, “uh, I don’t mind a bit of sweat when we um you know.” Wow. Virgin much? (You’re not).

Iwaizumi seems to be on the same page though.

“I know I already said this but you really are cute. And pretty. And sexy. And apparently a little kinky,” he takes a step forward so your back is against the wall now and he leans down next to your pink tipped ear, “just the way I like it princess.”

Goosebumps break out on your skin and you need this man to throw you on a hard surface and just fuck your brains out already. You make a decision to just go for it.

“Can you just fuck me in the locker room or a storage closet or something, I can’t wait until we get to your place.”

His response is so fast. It’s nice to know that he’s pretty much as worked up as you. The dress you’re wearing is quite low cut and short for a reason after all. 

“Fuck, okay yes absolutely, there is one place that I know is gonna be empty for the next couple hours for sure, if you’re up for something a little risque.” You narrow your eyes skeptically at his cheeky smile. But you came here for one thing, and you sure as hell are not leaving without getting it. 

So you take his hand in yours and blink up at him innocently, letting him know to lead the way. 

After turning down two more halls, your destination is revealed to be Coach Hibarida’s office. 

Oh shit.

“Isn’t he your boss?” You ask in a weird whisper-yell, afraid someone will already hear you. 

“Isn’t that the definition of risque?” Iwaizumi quips back.

You quickly concede and you shuffle inside of the spacious office. It's nice, a little boring if anything, but there is a large desk, two chairs and then a small couch at the very back. The good news is, it has a lot of hard surfaces to choose from. You got options baby. 

Iwaizumi gets right down to after he sets his bag on one of the chairs and you set your purse next to it.

"Hope you aren't into dudes that get Brazilians every month," hei smirks. His tricep bulges as he reaches behind his head to pull his shirt off (kinda--okay definitely, like in that picture that is seared onto your retinas) and your mouth is watering as much as your pussy at this point. 

It should be a silly comment because _obviously_ knows that's not what you're into (that's why you're here in the first place!) but somehow Iwaizumi manages to make it sexy, just like with everything else. 

Instead of answering you decide to take your own dress off, which is kind of a mistake because now you feel overexposed in your lacy panties (fuck a bra). You’re hugging yourself across your chest awkwardly. Iwaizumi wraps you in his strong arms and kisses the top of your head before titling your head up and slotting your lips together. Your hands automatically fall from your own body and snake around his neck as both you start kissing, hotter and heavier. Iwaizumi’s lips are so soft and moisturized (this is an amazing birthday so far, quite possibly the best you’ve ever had and all you’ve literally done is kiss). Your skin is touching his skin and you're already shivering at the thought of the heat to come. 

“I wanna suck your cock,” you pretty much blurt after you break apart. 

“Baby, you can do whatever you want to me, it’s your day.”

You flutter your lashes as you give him bedroom eyes and motion for him to take a seat in the other chair. He opens his legs wide so you can squeeze up between them and Iwaizumui’s thick thighs have you shivering again. You rub your cheek against the already growing bulge in his slacks and then you make quick work of his belt. Iwaizumi unbuttons and shoves the pants off along with his jockstrap. 

And then you’re drooling at the sight of his big cock. You scoot closer and wrap your hand around the base. He has a neatly trimmed happy trail but there’s definitely more hair than what he let’s people see on twitter. This is making you a very happy girl.

You kitten lick the slit a couple times while keeping your eyes right on Iwaizumi and you can tell he takes a stuttering breath. Looks like you still got it boo.

Next you take the whole tip right past your lips and suckle on it.

Iwaizmi already looks like his dick has passed through the gates of heaven (hell?).

You bob your head down all the way for the first time and get a nice inhale of Iwaizumi’s pubes. It has been a while since you gave head but you know what to do. You know what men like. 

After deep throating some more, you kiss the shaft all sloppy and start playing with his balls.

“You’re sensitive here huh?”

“Ngghh, shit yeah, that feels so fucking good.”

Now that you’ve found his weak spot you plan to exploit it. You start with gentle kisses on his hairy balls to give him a bit of a break but before Hajime can really catch his breath you take one of his balls into your mouth and suck. 

Iwaizumi's thighs quiver as you continue to suck on his musky balls. You're going a little harder than before so it's nice to know that the pressure still feels amazing when he lets out a low, throaty moan and he tightens his grip in your curly hair. 

“Can you finger my ass while you do that?” The words come out short, like he’s almost out of breath. Yes, a girl that hasn’t worked out in months is making Mr. Athletic-Trainer pant okay.

You spit down on your middle finger and get it lubed. Right as you start to swallow his heavy balls again, you push past his ring of muscles which rips a moan from his lungs. 

It only takes him another minute before he’s right over the edge because you're curling into his sweet spot. 

Iwaizumi curses as he cums onto his chest. 

You almost get off just from the fact that you're making him see stars right then. Almost.

You pull off from his crotch and something about the grade A head you just gave Iwaizumi emboldens you.

"My turn, big boy." 

"Okay birthday princess, come lay down here. On your back." He pats his wide palm down on the desk. You do what he says without a second thought. You lie down and roll your thong off and throw it off to the side somewhere. 

Iwaizumi throws you thighs over his shoulders and your blush flares up but you just want him to touch you so fucking bad.

“Such pretty pink pussy...just for me right baby girl?”

You moan in response.

He presses one kiss to your inner thigh and then his mouth is on your swollen clit. He alternates with barely there kisses and long wet licks.

“I-Iwaizumi that--”

“Call me Hajime.”

“Oh Hajime, already feel so good just from you kissing my clit!”

He slips a finger inside of you hot pussy and you can feel yourself clench down on it. 

“Wow, my little slut wants it so bad, don’t you? You want me to fuck you silly with my cock?”

“Ahh yes! Fuck me until I can’t think!”

Iwaizumi fishes out a condom and lube from his bag. He rolls it on, slicks himself up and pushes into your tight hole.

He starts fucking into your wet cunt hard and fast. The desk starts squeaking from how powerful Hajime’s thrusts are and it’s making you feel light headed already. He is bent over your body, lips on yours, and your legs are around his cinched waist. 

Both of you whip your heads to the right when you hear a loud clanging noise from down the hall. Hajime reaches into the bag. He retrieves a dirty looking towel, balls it up and shoves it in your mouth. The musk alone is enough to make your eyes roll back in your head.

"You like how dirty I taste don't you baby?" His breath is so hot against your ear and his low voice is making your pussy clench up even more. You're so embarrassed but the worst part is, he's right. You _do_ love the way this disgusting, sweat soaked, days old, cum towel feels in your mouth. The little frills of terry cloth rub against your taste buds in such a lewd way it should be illegal. There hasn't been another sound except for his balls slapping against your ass and both of your (poorly) restrained moans but you still don't want Iwaizumi to take it off.

“You’re pretty dirty huh? Want something even filthier in your mouth you little slut?” The way Iwaizumi is grinning makes you think you should say no.

“F-fuck, yes, _please,_ ” you beg, instead of keeping the last bits of your pride. Whatever, pride is for 23 year olds that have never been dicked down by the jnt trainer and national sweetheart. 

Iwaizumi pulls out for a second and a whine builds in the back of your throat until something is thrown on your face and Iwa’s cock is back inside you in one fell swoop. It’s the polo he was wearing today. _The sweaty one._ You immediately bring it to your face and breathe in deeply. You feel drunk, high, fucked out of your mind just a little bit. Hajime really knows what he’s doing with that dick of his.

He changes the angle slightly and he pounds right into your g spot. 

“Ha--ahh-- Hajime, gonna make me cum, s’close, keep fucking me just like that!!” 

Your vision spots white as you orgasm on the last syllable of that sentence and you feel as if all the air has left your lungs. Waves of intense pleasure roll over every frayed nerve in your body and you just lay there, dazed.

After just a few more strokes, Hajime is spilling his hot load into the condom. He takes his cock out of your twitching pussy and you groan.

Hajime cleans you up with a clean towel and water bottle from his bag (you’re really liking this bag of his) in a way that is very gentle and sweet. 

After you are coherent enough, you don’t want to stay. You pull your dress on and grab your purse. You give Iwaizumi a quick kiss, thank him for an amazing time, and tell him you’ll text him later (he already has your number so he could send you the ticket).

Wow. You just fucked Iwaizumi Hajime. Happy 24th birthday to you. 

It takes you 10 minutes of walking to the train station to realize that you forgot something important behind in your rush to go home.

_Uh-oh. I left my favorite panties in there._

(An hour later Iwaizumi sends you a selfie of him with the red lace stuffed in his face. Well, at least it's in good hands.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3
> 
> ive written lots of reader insert fics but this is the first one im posting on here! hope you all liked what you read! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl)


End file.
